


Baby Names

by Rainsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny are expecting their second child. Things get sad.</p>
<p>Written to explain why Harry and Ginny didn't name any of their kids after Remus, Hagrid or Ginny's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

"Have you thought about names?" asked Molly. Ginny smiled, putting away the last of the dishes. She paused for a moment to watch Harry and James in the yard. James was playing on a toy broomstick, and Harry was trying to keep him from landing in the flowerbeds. He wasn't very successful. She turned back to her mother.

"If it's a boy, we're thinking of naming him Remus Arthur. Remus for Professor Lupin, of course, and Arthur for dad."

Molly's face brightened.

"That sounds lovely, dear! And for a girl?"

"Harry is really stuck on the name Ruby, after Hagrid. And, well, I wanted to use Molly as a middle name, but I don't think it really matches if we use Ruby, so I was thinking Hermione might work. Besides, Percy's already set on naming his first daughter Molly. At least that's what Audrey told me when they came for dinner," said Ginny. She leaned back against the counter, glancing at her husband and son once again.

"Don't you think you're giving him too much liberty with the names? Not that James isn't a wonderful name, but it seems much more important to him than it is to you," said Molly.

"It is, and that's okay. Harry's lost a lot of people, but we lost a lot of the same people. I cared about Sirius as much as Harry did. And my parents are still around, and they have sev- six kids to name their grandchildren after them, right?" It still pained Ginny to remember that they were down to six. It had always been seven: seven years at Hogwarts, seven players on a Quidditch team, seven children in the Weasley family. But not anymore. She had wanted to name their first child after Fred, as had Harry, but when George and Angelina announced that they were trying for a baby, they knew better than to take that from them. They opted for James instead - James Sirius Potter. Ron and Hermione were his godparents, of course. He had just turned two, and their birthday present to him was the toy broomstick that was currently ruining Molly's bushes. Harry had told her about his own broomstick he had as a child, a gift from Sirius, and the picture of it he had found at Grimmauld Place. Ginny sometimes wondered if Harry held on too much to his past, but she couldn't imagine how she could ever get over losing her own parents and so many other loved ones. Losing a brother had been bad enough. Still, secretly she hoped the baby would be a girl, so they could name her after the living.

 

* * *

 

It was too soon. It happened too soon, and the midwife arrived too late. There was nothing they could do. Ginny wouldn't let go of the tiny body, growing colder by the moment, until she cried herself to sleep. It would have been a girl.

 

* * *

 

They spent a week deciding what to do with the ashes, before agreeing that the orchard at the Burrow would be the best place. Molly and Arthur stood with them as the sun set. Ginny hadn't cried since the night she gave birth prematurely. Neither had Harry - at least not in front of her. James didn't understand why his parents looked so sad, or why they had stopped talking about his little brother or sister.

 

* * *

 

Luna asked her if they would try again. Ginny didn't know.

 

* * *

 

Hermione had tried to convince them that Remus would still be a good name, but they couldn't go back to where they had been. Albus. Harry liked the name Albus for a boy instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
